


Family Portrait

by Duskmoon



Series: Tokomaru Family Oneshots [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hugs, Jataro Kemuri is Nonbinary, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Painting, dont have much to tag, im determined to make that a tag, this is really short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskmoon/pseuds/Duskmoon
Summary: Jataro likes to paint, and wants to share their love for it with their newfound family.
Relationships: Daimon Masaru & Kemuri Jataro & Shingetsu Nagisa & Utsugi Kotoko, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Kemuri Jataro & Naegi Komaru
Series: Tokomaru Family Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845124
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Family Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> hi again!!
> 
> sorry this one is so short, but i hope it's okay anyways!! i've never been the best at writing long stories, because my adhd goes haywire before i can finish anything ;u;
> 
> nevertheless, i hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> (brief TW// mentions of jataro's mother near the beginning, and obviously spoilers for UDG)

Jataro Kemuri has always been a quiet kid.

They’ve never much been one for talking, since their mom made them believe that both their voice and face were disgusting. So they took to expressing themselves silently- through art.

Drawing, stitching, knitting, painting, sculpting- if they could get their hands on it, they would try to make something with it. They always had to hide their stuff in fear of their mother taking away the only thing that they love.

Until the Warriors of Hope came.

Soon, they found all the words that they had bottled up spilling out without their permission. They could tell that this annoyed everyone, especially Monaca, but they really couldn’t help it. They still made art, but less so than when they were trapped with their mother.

Right when they finally felt happy again, they were betrayed.

For a while, they felt lost. They had no words, no mask to hide behind, no mediums to make art with. They felt hollow and sad.

Then, Komaru Naegi and her now wife, Toko Fukawa, found them and told them that they were going to be siblings with the other former Warriors if they wanted, despite their violent and tragic past. Of course they agreed, but they were anxious and wary.

Every other place they had lived turned out to be bad, so they didn’t want to get too attached just for their home to be ripped away again, just like before. They were guarded, and so they didn’t ask for much, nor did they talk much at first. But gradually, over many long nights filled with one-sided conversations and homemade hot cocoa, they came to trust their little mismatched family.

And that’s what brings us here, to a scene of said little family sitting outside on the pavement, surrounded by various paints, paintbrushes, and used canvases. 

“Look! I painted my bunny!” Kotoko exclaimed, flapping her hands. “I even drew little hearts around her! See, see?” She turned her canvas around to show, wiggling excitedly.

“That looks wonderful, gumdrop!” Komaru praised, smiling. 

“Look at mine, mama!” Masaru shouted, grinning wildly. His hands were covered in paint, clothes splotched with it as well. He flipped his canvas, which was mostly just full of colourful splotches. “I liked all of these colours, so I put them all together!” He crossed his arms, looking rather proud of himself.

“Very p-pretty, Masaru.” Toko replied, looking up and flashing him a thumbs up. That was all Masaru needed to start boasting about his painting, animatedly getting each person to look at his canvas for at least ten seconds.

“What’re you painting, Nagisa?” Komaru asked, tilting her head curiously. He flushed a little, tugging his scarf up over his nose embarrassedly as he turned his canvas. 

“Woah! That’s beautiful, Nagisa!” His mama exclaimed. What he had painted was a gorgeous scene of a cherry blossom tree on a star-splattered backdrop. Her compliment only caused him to further sink into himself, not knowing how to respond to the compliment. “I’m drawing a scene as well!” She said, turning her own canvas. Komaru had been painting the top view of a shoreline, the glimmering water washing over a conch shell. 

“Mama is so amazing!” Kotoko exclaimed, Masaru nodding eagerly in agreement. The woman in question blushed and smiled. “Thank you!” She turned to her left to look at her wife. “What’re you painting, Toki?” 

Toko looked startled. “M-me? Well… I was j-just painting a flower…” She turned her canvas, which had a beautiful white and purple orchid on it. “I haven’t p-painted in a while, so it’s n-nothing special…” She yelped as Komaru threw her arms around her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“It looks amazing, stop downplaying yourself!” She chided, smiling.

“Yeah! Both of our moms are amazing!” Masaru declared, the other three nodding furiously in agreement. This time they both blushed, elated by their kids’ positivity. 

“Oh, Jataro!” Komaru said suddenly, startling the kid in question. “What have you been painting?” Everyone turned to them, and they shied under the attention.

“W-well… um… I”ve.. hm…” They couldn’t seem to get the words out, and they paused for a moment to collect their thoughts. They took a deep breath and focused, just like their mama told them to when they got all confused like this. “I’ve… b-been painting you a-all…”

They turned the canvas to show a lovely painting of them all, with Toko and Komaru on either side and the four kids in the middle. Masaru was grinning widely, Kotoko was throwing up peace signs, Nagisa was smiling and Jataro was smiling too. They all gasped at the image, touched and surprised at their show of affection and trust.

“Jataro, that’s amazing! Oh my gosh, you’re so so talented! This is wonderful!” Komaru exclaimed, standing up to take their painting. “Wow, this is… wow. I’m speechless.” She gasped. “Is it done?” She asked, and grinned when Jataro nodded yes. She set it to the side and held her arms open in a silent question. They nodded again, so she hugged them tightly. “I’m so proud of you!”

Soon, everyone joined in on the group hug, praising Jataro and telling them how proud of them that they are. It brought tears to their eyes and a small smile to their face as they buried their head into their mama’s shoulder.

Their painting was framed and hung on the wall in the living room, right where everyone could see.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, and i hope you enjoyed!! if you have any requests for these dorks, please let me know! i'm happy to oblige!!
> 
> i'll see you all next time!


End file.
